Love and Darkness, or Light
by AveryPanda3
Summary: Sora, Riku, Namine, and Roxas are all looking for their long lost friend Kairi. When Sora eventually finds Kairi she is an Organization member. Sora has to choose to join the dark side and lose his heart of love, for Kairi, or does Sora choose to stay with the light instead? Will Sora and Kairi be together forever? Read to find out! Please R&R. It's my first fanfic too!


_**Hi! First FanFic. I hope you guys will like it! **_

* * *

_**Destiny Islands **_

"_Hey, Riku!" Sora yelled when he saw his best pal._

"_Sora hey! What's up buddy? You still on the search for Kairi?" Riku asked when he came over to greet his best amigo Sora._

"_Yeah, I am. Hey what if the Organization 13 took her. What would you do?"_

"_Well I'm not the one who is in love with her."_

"_Hey! Am not! I just-_

"_Love her so much that you wouldn't let anything happen to her?"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Riku laughed and looked at his friend. Sitting in the sand thinking about Kairi._

"_Kairi and Sora sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage here comes Sokai in the baby carriage." Riku teased._

"_Hey what did I do to you? I'd rather be with Kairi then be with you."_

"_Sora! You would rather be with a girl- or should I say girlfriend- then your pal from since we were kids?"_

"_Kairi and I met when we were kids too."_

"_But we've gone to the same school since Elementary!"_

"_So have Kairi and I!"_

"_No!"_

"_Whatever, Riku we have to work on finding Kairi."_

"_On it, Sora. Let's search the Island some more to find Kairi."_

"_Wait, Riku!" Sora yelled out in the distance for Riku._

"_What, Sora?"_

"_We already looked all around this Island what do we do now?"_

"_Think of a plan-together- our great minds can think of something."_

_**The World That Never Was**_

"_Kairi- you're here now, with all your newest friends." Axel said as he walked Kairi over to all the Organization members._

"_Stop! I don't want to be here anymore. I miss Sora, Riku, Roxas, and even Namine. I've been gone for a month now." Kairi replied._

"_Do you hate us already Kairi? What are you going to do it's not like you have a keyblade like your precious Sora does."Larxene said._

_Kairi's keyblade popped into her hands._

"_What!? How, how could she, she have a keyblade, like Sora's?" Larxene asked in shock as she nodded her head and backed away from Kairi._

"_I've always been chosen for the keyblade I'm just never forced to use it except now." Kairi ran up to Larxene and started attacking her with all she has, but Larxene was to strong._

"_Hah! You sick little girl!" Larxene smacked Kairi away with just one fist. Kairi screamed and fell to the ground._

"_Don't hurt her, Larxene we need her heart." Axel said._

"_Let's just leave her here until she learns some common sense." Larxene replied as she disappeared into her dark portal. Axel did the same._

"_Sora! Riku! Namine! Roxas!" Kairi yelled looking for someone to answer her calls._

_**Destiny Islands**_

"_Kairi! Kairi! Kairi, you there? Come out, come out where ever you are!" Sora called but got no reply._

"_Kairi!" Riku yelled. Sora and Riku found each other again._

"_Did you find her?"Sora asked._

"_Yeah of course I did." Riku replied sarcastically._

"_Damn it. Where is she? I am going to go get the others and see where they're head are at. Mkay?"_

"_Ok Sora. I'll be looking around the Island for Kairi."_

"_Thanks, Riku."_

"_No problem for your love I'd do anything."_

"_Shut up!" Sora ran off to find the others. It wasn't too hard to find Roxas, and Namine beating each other's lips on their faces._

"_Um Roxas, Namine." Sora said._

"_Oh hey Sora. You still are looking for Kairi?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Dude she is never going to come back to you so you should just hang it up and get with some other girl."_

"_Roxas! Namine cried, "I hope that you will find Kairi and she will return safely."_

"_Thank you Namine. Do you have any idea how you can connect to her, I mean you're like a part of Kairi right?" Sora asked._

"_Maybe let me try to think hard, or maybe my witch powers can track down Kairi."_

"_Great!" Namine tried as hard as she could to locate exactly where Kairi was, but she wasn't Kairi. She doesn't have the greatest mind. I mean we all know Namine. _

"_I'm getting something….. It seems she is in A World That Never Was. What is that supposed to mean Sora?"_

"_I think she might be with the Organization XIII."_

"_Eh Sora give it up- The World That Never Was, is not for Organization XIII every person knows that, even an idiot would know that."_

"_Roxas!" Namine cried again._

"_Shut up, Roxas." Sora replied._

"_Just saying it how it is."_

"_You're a bitch."_

"_Excuse me what did you just say?"_

"_You're. A. Bitch."_

_Roxas got up and his keyblade popped into his hands and Roxas started beating Sora with it. _

"_Hey quit it!" Sora's keyblade then too popped into his hands he started beating Roxas too._

"_Guys please stop." Namine begged as she tried to break them up. "Riku! Riku, help come quick!" Riku shot over to them, and saw that they were fighting._

"_Hey, hey stop it both of you!" Riku broke up the fight._

"_If I tell you the truth will you go look for her?" Roxas asked ignoring the fact that Riku was in his way._

"_Maybe what's the truth?" Sora asked._

"_The World That Never Was is the Organization XIII."_

"_Really?!"_

"_No, no it's not." Roxas said sarcastically._

"_You're so stupid, but in a good way. Come on everybody let's get to The World That Never Was!" Sora yelled._

* * *

_**My first fanfic tell me what you think! Thanks please review!**_


End file.
